


Short Form Dreaming in the Wasteland

by Last_Haven



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [13]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: Response to the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. Chapter 1) Their relationship is more practical than doting. Chapter 2) Delayed maternal instincts.
Relationships: Slit/Toast the Knowing
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221068
Kudos: 7





	1. Not your typical love affair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Mad Max: Fury Road, Toast/Slit, Two angry people learning to love"

They are not sentimental people, far from being in love with the idea of being in love. Both are more likely to spit a curse than whisper sweet nothings.  
  
Their love is like this: when the gun goes empty, he knows that when he holds out his hand, she will have the bullets ready, and when the nightmares come at night, he will shake her awake rather than leave her to suffer alone.


	2. Ehh, at least he doesn't look like Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Mad Max: Fury Road, The Dag, the baby is born and it's a boy"

After all the blood, pain, and screaming, she still has deal with the silence of Capable as she hands the baby over, and she knows in an instant that it's definitely not a girl. She nearly refuses to accept the pink, crying thing into her arms and even three weeks later she's still not sure about it.  
  
It's only when Cheedo giggles and says "Dag, I think he has your scowl!" that she thinks maybe she could learn to like him yet.


End file.
